


The Problem of Sex

by Amoreanonyname



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Porn Watching, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Sibling Incest, So Married, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname
Summary: An eternal commitment to one's brother has a way of complicating one's sex life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	The Problem of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the tags, I must confess this really isn't all that graphic! Hope you enjoy!

Sex, frankly, had always been kind of a problem.

Not just because it was _them_. Just the life. Never staying in one place. Usually crashing in a small town where the pickings were slim. When Dean was young enough and horny enough, he could usually find someone to kill a night with. With Sam, it was a bit more complicated. He'd never liked the bar scene, and he'd never liked hooking up. Of course, he was as young and horny as the next guy, even if he lived celibate most of the time. He got more familiar with his hand than he ever wanted Dean to know (though Dean might have possibly been relieved).

But all that was earlier on. Back when Sam was certain he'd be returning to civilian life _eventually_. Dean rarely admitted it, but Sam knew even he dreamed (literally) of a wife and kid. The life they lived - their reliance on each other - wasn't meant to be forever. They planned on having different lives someday.

But years went by, Apocalypses went by. Sam's actual brother was also his brother in a million different foxholes, and things... changed. Or maybe the problem was, nothing had changed. 

Somewhere in there, thoughts of different lives had faded. Sam tried, briefly, one last time, thinking his brother was dead. But once Dean was in front of him again, in the flesh, Sam had had to admit how, well, _forgettable_ it had been. How much of a placeholder she was. How much it had been a pale imitation of something Sam had never consciously noticed he'd stopped wanting years ago.

Only when Sam heard Dean call someone else _brother_ , was he forced to admit he couldn't stand the idea of anyone else riding shotgun in Dean's life. Ever. If Dean Winchester walked this Earth, Sam Winchester walked beside him. If Dean died, Sam would follow him to the next world too.

In other words... basically they were married.

An eternal commitment to one's brother has a way of complicating one's sex life. 

Age, stress, trauma, all took some tolls as well, of course. Picking up strange women in divey bars no longer held the cachet it once did for Dean. A trail of dead women served to further inhibit Sam's attempts at sex, if not his actual drive. They no longer pinballed across the country, but the settled life had its own problems. Lebanon wasn't exactly hopping. Too easy to make things complicated with the few local options there were. When they did travel on hunts, they tended to leave as soon as the job was done.

Neither of them felt right bringing women back to the bunker. For a few different reasons. 

Both brothers fell into near-celibacy. Every now and then one of them would happen across a willing woman, and avail himself of the opportunity. But those trysts were fewer and further between, going through the motions more than anything else. And there was some, some _weirdness_ to it now. Something guilty about it. Something uncomfortable. Neither one ever expressed any jealousy, neither one ever said they _couldn't_ , but it just started feeling somehow wrong.

At the same time...they still weren't dead. How was it going to be?

Neither of them broached the topic. An emotional commitment wasn't the same as a physical relationship, no matter how "pragmatic" that could be. There were lines, they were straight, and _they were brothers_ , no matter how weirdly wrapped up in each other they already were.

They tried to ignore it. To work around it. In addition to the weird, uncomfortable, occasional hookups, there was the beginnings of... trying to please each other sexually, without actual sex? Sam started going to strip clubs with Dean. Dean made more "joking" invitations for Sam to join him watching porn. Sam hooked up one time. Dean showed up. Dean looked, perhaps more than he needed to. Sam told him all about it. They sang "Night Moves" together.

They were sort of weirdly involved in whatever sex lives they still had. Probably moreso than average for brothers. Then again, they were _everything_ moreso than average for brothers.

Whatever boundaries were still there felt increasingly stupid and artificial. Like, how many times can you sit next to your brother while women grind up against each other, whether in a screen or in real life? How many times can you "accidentally" see each other having sex, how many details can you share, and still claim you don't have a sexual relationship? How many times could they patch each other up half-naked, change each other's clothing, touch each other's skin, watch each other writhe and moan through nightmares, and still claim squeamishness?

Where was the line between family love, brotherly love, soulmate love, I'd-kill-die-end-the-world-for-you love, I-don't-know-who-I-am-without-you love, no-one-will-ever-matter-to-me-more-than-you-do love, and... just being in love?

But seriously, people who have never sexually propositioned a sibling have no room to talk. Who was going to start _that_ conversation?

Of course, Sam needn't have worried. Once they'd danced around that line long enough, it was inevitable they'd eventually swan-dive right over it, with the lives they lead. One of them almost got killed. The other, staggering in relief, pulled his brother into his arms. There was no "first move". 

They were kissing like their lives depended on it.

A split-second pause. _Was this actually happening? Was it okay? Was it-_ Too late. Didn't matter. Now they'd started, they couldn't stop. 

Suddenly, it all became okay. Once they were over the line, they were over it. No going back now. May as well enjoy it.

Someone brought their tongue into the equation. Someone shoved his brother into a wall. Shirts were untucked and unbuttoned. Necks were bitten at. One of them rubbed up against the other, need for friction and release outweighing any self-consciousness at such a high-school move. Obliging hands reached down.

Nothing they hadn't seen before. Really, none of it. Of course, a few things were figured out later on, but they hit the basics pretty well that first time.

The weird thing was, Sam still didn't think he was _gay_. But yes, he was sexually drawn to the person he felt _everything_ for. Being with a guy was... different. Being with _Dean_ felt... correct. It felt right. Like it was something that should have just been happening all along.

An eternal commitment to one's brother has a way of complicating one's sex life. Until you finally accept everything it comes with. Then suddenly, things get easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
